


Sweet Librarian

by edgy_fluffball



Series: Wrapped Up In Books Series [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Cuddling, Happy With A Twist, I Promise This Is Going To Have A Happy Ending, M/M, Molly Is A Night-Time Entertainer, Mollymauk Is Illiterate, Online Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Reading, The Mighty Nein Are Out On The Town, Trostenwald, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_fluffball/pseuds/edgy_fluffball
Summary: The Mighty Nein visit Molly in Trostenwald to see him perform. All the while, Caleb finds himself thinking about his friend and their relationship.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Wrapped Up In Books Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Sweet Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my Wrapped Up In Books Modern AU. Reading the [first part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104454) can help understand what's going on :)

‘Have we got everything packed? The weather is supposed to be unpredictable this weekend.’

‘We’re on the train already, it would be a little late to realise we forgot something, wouldn’t you agree? Either you packed properly, or you didn’t.’

‘Probably yes, probably, I brought an umbrella. Hey Caduceus, do you have the sandwiches?’

‘Are you really hungry again? You just had a whole pack of cookies before we left, and one more after we got settled, I don’t think we have that much left. I mean, I’m not judging you but it’s a lot. Also, there’s going to be dinner soon, can you try to control your hunger for a little longer?’

‘I can try,’ Jester sighed dramatically and sank back into her seat, ‘but I make no promises.’

They sat together in the girls’ sleeper, crowded on the narrow beds. Fjord, Jester and Caduceus leaned against the back wall of the cabin, solving crosswords in a magazine Fjord had brought along, Beau and Yasha sat together on another bed, whispering out of earshot of anybody else, and Nott had curled up against Caleb’s legs who had propped up a book against his knees and scanned page after page, absorbing the contents into his mind. He had packed more books than clothes into his backpack, which meant that most of them were in his small corner in the sleeper he shared with Caduceus and Fjord. They had left Zadash in the late afternoon, the train making its way on the tracks southward, towards the smaller towns. There was one scheduled stop in the middle of the night before they would reach their destination in the morning.

‘How many books did you bring again?’ Nott asked rather sleepily, putting her phone aside which she had been busy with, ‘your backpack was pretty heavy when we got it onto the train.’

‘Enough for a week in Trostenwald,’ Caleb murmured into the air between them, ‘someone needs to keep a clear head. Who knows what this week will bring.’

‘True,’ Nott replied quietly, ‘but you should enjoy the holiday, too, not carry around a whole library.’

‘I will,’ Caleb promised, ‘are you going to dinner with the others?’

‘Should, we paid for it.’

‘I paid for you,’ Caleb patted her head, ‘you get some food, they must have some good menus.’

‘What about you?’

‘I’ll follow you in a minute, okay, I need to make a call before I settle for the evening.’

Nott grinned at him through her pointed teeth and elbowed Jester, ‘Did you hear that? A call before dinner!’

Jester giggled and eagerly pointed at him, ‘Tell Loverboy to definitely be there to pick us up tomorrow morning. I would be very disappointed in him, if he didn’t, for your sake. Oh, and ask him whether he knows where we could find tasty pastries in Trostenwald!’

‘Jester, it’s dinner time, go, have something to eat,’ Caleb rolled his eyes at her, ‘you two are both insufferable, please, just leave me be. It’s not even like that, come on, guys.’

The door closed behind his giggling friends. Caleb sighed deeply, pressed the balls of his hands against his eyes and sank back against the cabin wall. He pulled his phone out and dialled a number he had pulled up countless times since he acquired it.

Molly picked up after a few moments, ‘Dearest, I didn’t expect you to call so soon before we see each other again. We only spoke this morning. Did you miss me that much?’

‘Always, Mollymauk,’ Caleb said softly, ‘I had hoped to see you again so much sooner than what it came to.’

‘Oh come on, Yasha’s birthday wasn’t that long ago,’ Molly laughed and it reverberated in his ears, warm and comfortable, ‘and you’ll see me tomorrow morning before breakfast. The weather forecast promised a clear Saturday for us to enjoy before the show.’

‘Speaking of which,’ Caleb cleared his throat, ‘Jester’s been nagging me about asking you where she’d find pastries in Trostenwald.’

‘Oh, I can definitely bring some to the station tomorrow morning. We shouldn’t leave Jester unhappy,’ Caleb could hear his voice drip with sarcasm but he was sure Molly would still stand there, at the station with pastries to offer to Jester, ‘and we never will. Now, enough of Jester, I am sure she’s doing just fine. Tell me your plans for the next days?’

Caleb searched his mind for the sights and information he knew about their destination. Hearing Molly ask with his voice thick as honey and about as sweet, he found it hard to concentrate.

‘Uhm, Nott would appreciate a tour of at least one of the breweries, I’m sure. Maybe a hike to the lake, I’m sure Caduceus and Fjord would appreciate that.’

‘Dearest, I think you misunderstood me,’ Molly interrupted with a smile, ‘I’m more interested in what you, personally, would like to do.’

‘I’m really not sure, uhm, I just - I think it would be nice to see your show tomorrow evening and maybe explore Trostenwald’s old town. I’ve read about it, it must be beautiful to see.’

‘That might certainly be true,’ Molly smiled wide enough to be picked up through the phone, ‘in any case, I can’t wait to see you again, and if you want to, I’ll give you a tour of the town!’

‘That would be amazing,’ Caleb nodded a little to himself, ‘I’m sure the others would love a tour.’

‘Oh dear,’ Molly laughed a little, ‘I really need to teach you something about subtlety, don’t I?’

Caleb listened to him as he recalled details of his day. His voice filled his ears, warm and familiar, and he could imagine him there, in the cabin, with him close enough to touch. Molly could lose himself in the description of a flower when talking. Caleb had learned that when they had visited him for one of his first shows in the newly re-opened _Fletching & Moondrop Club_, following his invitation after Molly had met the whole group once they were sober again and Caleb had worked up the courage to admit that he had enjoyed their first meeting in person. Molly had talked about a single piece of decoration for the club for about fifteen minutes before Yasha had interrupted and asked him what the point of his retelling was.

There had not been one and Molly had blushed a little, as far as possible for a rather lavender coloured person. Caleb had still been entranced when he showed them all the corners of the club, pointing out the cosier seats and darker nooks.

‘Caleb?’

‘Yes?’

‘You turned quiet there for a moment, just wanted to make sure you were alright.’

‘I am,’ Caleb admitted, ‘can’t wait for this train to arrive in Trostenwald. It’s a little narrow.’

‘And you’re sharing with Fjord and Caduceus, aren’t you? There can’t be much space left for you.’

‘No, not really. After the sleep-talking incident last time, I am anxious about what might happen this time around,’ Caleb scratched his head, ‘I might need a nap before I can do anything tomorrow.’

‘And you shall have all the time you need,’ Molly’s voice softened again, ‘are you skipping dinner right now?’

‘Maybe.’

‘Not good, Caleb, I don’t want a grumpy librarian tomorrow. Go eat something, okay?’

‘Okay,’ he agreed, and, squeezing his eyes shut in dread for a moment, ‘promise you’ll be there tomorrow?’

‘Bright and early,’ Molly whispered into the phone, ‘I promise.’

‘Okay, I’ll believe you. Don’t make me regret it. Or mistrust you.’

‘I’ll be sure to reassure you. Goodnight, Caleb, see you tomorrow!’

‘Good night!’

Caleb hung up and took a moment to breathe before getting up and joining his friends in the buffet car. Nott spotted him first and waved at him with a fork.

‘You done flirting with Molly?’ Beau grinned as he pulled a chair in, ‘man, I’m just glad we didn’t have to be in the room for that.’

‘Oh come on, don’t make fun of him,’ Fjord pulled a face.

‘Thank you, Fjord,’ Caleb looked around for some food he could have without making his stomach revolt against him.

‘- it’s hard to be that oblivious and helpless.’

‘Thank you,’ he groaned a little icier than before, ‘Fjord.’

‘Is he going to pick us up?’ Yasha asked to change the subject, ‘He said he would but maybe there are last minute rehearsals?’

‘Uhm, no, he promised to be there,’ Caleb answered quietly, trying not to call attention to himself again.

‘Good,’ Yasha held out a plate with a mix of vegetables, some kind of meat and a few pieces of bread.

He dug in as his friends discussed what they were going to do in Trostenwald. As he cleared the plate, he could overhear Beau mentioning a guided tour through all three breweries in the small town. Nott visibly perked up at the mention of the breweries.

It turned into a rather long night in the buffet wagon before they returned to their respective sleepers. Caleb quickly rolled himself up into his blanket and turned towards the wall. He heard Fjord and Caduceus rummage around behind him, going in and out of the small bathroom with their pyjamas and towels to get ready for bed.

‘Caleb, are you asleep already?’ Fjord stopped on his way to the bunk bed and bent down to check up on him, ‘I just wanted to say, I’m sorry about what I said earlier but you need to understand - there are signs for mutual attraction between-‘

‘Thank you, Fjord, good night,’ Caleb interrupted him, ‘I appreciate your insight but that’s just Molly. He’s affectionate like that, always has been. With everyone. Even online.’

Fjord hummed something but then Caduceus came back and climbed into the bunk above Caleb. A moment later, Fjord followed him, climbing into his own bed, and another ten minutes later, both of his roommates for one night were asleep. Caleb plugged his phone in and checked his messages one last time before setting it aside. There was only one new notification in the group chat.

_MT: everyone stay away from caleb tomorrow morning_

He frowned at the message a little but decided to ask Molly in the morning about what he meant by it. For the moment, he closed his eyes and let his mind be guided away by the rhythmic sound of train wheels on the tracks carrying them through the night.

He woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. Caleb groaned and uncurled himself within the blankets in which he had been rolled up overnight. It was Fjord’s phone and it was his alarm, and yet, his friend seemed not to be affected by its blaring sound. He pushed himself up into a sitting position in bed, stretched a little and poked his head out from under his bunk bed.

‘Caleb? Are you up?’ Caduceus blinked at him with sleepy eyes from the top bunk, ‘Is that the alarm?’

‘It is,’ Caleb rubbed the back of his neck and yawned, ‘do you want to get up? We have half an hour until we reach Trostenwald, just in time for breakfast.’

‘You take advantage of that bathroom first,’ Caduceus smiled at him, maybe a little strain due to the still going alarm, ‘let me know when you’re done, in the meantime, I’ll try and wake Fjord.’

Caleb nodded, yawned again and got up. He shut the alarm off and nudged Fjord in the side but all he got was a disgruntled sound and a hand swatting at him as if he was a fly. Turning around to Caduceus, he shrugged and grabbed his clothes and washbag.

The bathroom was small, even for Caleb who could fit in the narrowest corners and gaps in their flat, gaps Nott struggled to just slip into. He looked at his sleep worn face in the mirror. There was no way he would shave on a moving train, instead he washed and brushed his teeth thoroughly and slipped into fresh clothes. His hair was in a disarray, a flaming mop in the harsh neon light of the bathroom lamp, and there were lines under his eyes but they always were there and nothing new to him.

‘I’m done, Cad,’ he said over his shoulder and returned to the bunk beds where Caduceus sat with his legs dangling over the banister.

Caduceus brushed out his pink hair carefully, only acknowledging him with a slight nod, ‘Fjord moved a moment ago, do you want to tip some water over him?’

‘Please, guys,’ Fjord groaned into his pillow, ‘why are you up already?’

‘Because we are almost in Trostenwald,’ Caduceus grinned as he slipped off the bed and shuffled into the bathroom, ‘you better get up, too.’

‘What?’ Fjord grabbed his phone to check his phone, ‘mighty Gods, why didn’t my alarm go off?’

‘It did, you slept right through it,’ Caleb packed his washbag and pyjamas into his suitcase and zipped it shut, ‘we shut it off and tried to wake you up, anyway.’

Fjord sat up and rubbed his eyes. He climbed down and rummaged through his own bag, getting out a shirt. Caleb busied himself with his phone again, trying to look anywhere but Fjord changing in a hurry. Over time, he and his friends had developed a certain familiarity around each other but it still left him flustered and uncomfortable to see how Fjord, who had spent most of his youth and adolescence around purely male groups, seemed to have no problems changing in front of him or Caduceus. Of course, it was different with the girls and especially Jester, not that anyone would call him out on it.

Caduceus needed just as little time in the bathroom as Caleb and left it with ten minutes left for Fjord to brush his teeth. Caleb took his suitcase and slung his backpack over his shoulder after checking that all the books he kept in there were in good condition and no dog ears had snuck into them over night.

He knocked on the door next to theirs. Beau opened, dressed and ready to leave, with her bag over her shoulder and the strap secured around her wrist. She looked a little flushed.

‘Morning.’

‘Good morning, Beauregard,’ he nodded, ‘are all of you ready?’

‘Jester might just be another moment, Nott took surprisingly little time in the bathroom and Yasha left a couple of minutes ago because she needed to stretch her legs. Do you want to move?’

‘I had hoped Nott might be ready.’

‘I am,’ his best friend slipped through the door, past Beau and grinned up at him, ‘oh Caleb, couldn’t you have made a bit of an effort?’

‘What do you mean? For what?’

‘For whom,’ Beau slapped his shoulder with a smirk, ‘it’s a nice shirt you’re wearing, looks deliberately rumpled.’

‘Oh no, I ironed it before we set off,’ Caleb looked at his shirt sleeves, ‘that’s just great, perfect, couldn’t be better after just one night in my suitcase.’

‘Don’t worry,’ Nott took his hand for a moment, ‘he’ll like it anyway.’

Before Caleb could correct her, the door to the girls’ sleeper opened again and Jester stepped into the hallway, hands holding a sparkly bag. She seemed excited about something, clutched her phone to her chest and beamed at them.

‘You guys, we’ll see Molly again in a few minutes, isn’t that great? Don’t you agree, Caleb?’

‘You have all gotten very weird,’ Caleb pulled his coat up, ‘I do hope Molly is a little calmer than you.’

As soon as he finished his sentence, they were joined by Yasha, Fjord and Caduceus. The train slowed down and a tinny voice let them know via the speakers that they were approaching Trostenwald and would reach the station within minutes. Jester whispered with Fjord and Nott, showing them something on her phone, Caduceus hummed something to himself and Beau seemed to meditate, standing in the middle of the carriage.

The train slowed down and came to a stop eventually, the doors opened after Nott pushed the button next to it and their colourful group spilled out onto the platform, bags and suitcases in hands. Caleb sighed deeply and set his case down on the ground next to him, a few steps from the platform edge. Behind him, Caduceus and Jester were giggling about something, Yasha stepped aside a little and Beau already complained about something to Fjord who tried his best to give her advice on it.

‘I could eat a horse for breakfast,’ Jester sighed, her face darkening, ‘Molly better had bring cake or pastries, otherwise I’m gonna make life unpleasant for you.’

‘I still have some nibbles,’ Nott offered, ‘would they do for a moment?’

Jester accepted the small bag of chocolate-covered peanuts with a grumble and began to shove them into her mouth. Caleb swore he heard her teeth ground together quite hard.

‘What time is it now?’ Yasha shouldered her backpack, ‘I’ll phone him in a minute, if he doesn’t show up.’

‘Seven thirteen, the train was on time,’ Caleb checked his watch again, ‘don’t stress him, he might still wait in line at a bakery for all we know. It’s nice enough of him to let us stay at his place, it’ll be a squeeze and he doesn’t deserve to be pressured now. It’s just Molly.’

‘The amount of times you say that,’ Fjord grinned at him, ‘he’ll come around.’

‘But when?’ Nott played with her necklace, ‘We could have gone to his place just like that, why did he have to pick us up from the station.’

‘For show and the entrance,’ Beau put her hand on her shoulder, ‘just you wait. Didn’t you get the message?’

Caleb noticed the way his best friend regarded him with a curious look, ‘Yes, of course I did. Still, I don’t want to wait on his theatrics.’

‘Now, what theatrics could you possibly mean?’ Molly’s voice interrupted them, ‘Darlings, I have arrived!’

Caleb tried to spot him but when he caught a sight of the colourful coat Molly usually wrapped himself in, it was already too late. He felt two arms wrap around his waist, squeezing tightly before he was lifted off the ground and swung around. A panicked yelp slipped out of his mouth and he grabbed the collar of Molly’s coat, trying desperately to hold on. Molly’s laughter, warm and rambunctious, filled his awareness and made him feel easier. It was not much more than a chuckle at this point, louder in his ears than to anyone around them and he felt it reverberate in his chest.

‘What are you doing? Set me down, immediately,’ he screamed, burying his face in Molly’s shoulder.

‘Nope,’ Molly laughed, ‘that’s not gonna happen. Actually, yes, down you go. You’re heavier than expected.’

Molly set him down but his arms remained around his waist, holding him still and looking at him, eyes glinting with mischievous energy. His hair had blown into his face, long, purple curls slipping down his forehead and obscuring his vision slightly. Behind glossy lips, his tongue rested against one of his fangs in a smirk.

‘You really are back in Trostenwald,’ Molly smiled, ‘I can’t believe it!’

‘Why wouldn’t I be? We’ve planned this for weeks now, the tickets were bought and you have your search tonight. I would not miss that, of course. You invited us,’ Caleb shrugged, feeling Molly’s hands slipped underneath his coat warm his skin, ‘it’s good to see you again, Mollymauk.’

‘And you, Caleb. Gods, you don’t know how good it is to see you,’ Molly rested his head against Caleb’s, ‘it’s been so long.’

‘A few weeks,’ Caleb agreed, willing his voice to stay calm, ‘definitely too long.’

Molly’s hand now rested against his arm, just beneath his shoulder. His fingers pressed into his skin a little, almost like holding on to him, and his focus did not shift away from him. Caleb breathed in deeply, immediately hit with a wave of smells, most of them Molly. There was cinnamon and incense, some kind of spice mixture and the warm scent of a perfume, all smells he already closely associated with Molly.

‘Too long,’ he echoed, fond smile on his lips, ‘but now you’re here. We should get your bag home and then you’ll get the biggest mug of coffee I can find in my kitchen, okay?’

‘Hey, idiot, we’re here, too,’ Beau shouted from behind him, Caleb jumped a little in Molly’s grasp and looked around to where his friends stood with their hands on their bags, some of them looking pleased, others rather surprised.

Nott seemed one word away from darting up to them to pull Molly away, her face had darkened again and it looked like she cracked her knuckles. Beau had crossed her arms, fingers tapping on her bracers, one eyebrow raised. Next to them, however, Yasha showed a rather enthusiastic face and held up two thumbs, her reaction only overshadowed by Jester jumping up and down whilst clapping.

‘Yeah, I suppose you are,’ Molly rolled his eyes at Beau but did not take his hands off of Caleb, ‘always so impatient, Beauregard.’

‘What, we didn’t have breakfast yet, Molly, we just got off the train and I, for one, am fucking starving!’

‘Oh we can’t have that,’ Molly bared his teeth in a grin, ‘alright then, follow me and you shall be fed. Jester, I brought you something.’

He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it into her direction. A brown paper bag spun in the air in a beautiful arch, landing in Jester’s hands.

‘Are those-?’ She opened it and muffled her own words with a pastry stuffed in her mouth, ‘oh, these are good!’

Molly chuckled again, his hand dropped off Caleb’s shoulder and for a moment, he felt uprooted. Then, the hand found his wrist, wrapped around it and pulled him along, leaving the others to pick up Caleb’s suitcase. Caleb thought he heard a wolf-whistle behind them but could not bring himself to care.

Molly led them through Trostenwald. It was a small enough town for them to still remember the way to the house his flat was in but big enough to feel a certain comfort in having him there to guide them. He lived above a small shop, his flat consisting of a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and a spacious living room in which they had camped in the last time they had visited. Fortunately for them, Molly owned a sofa, so at least two of them had something resembling a bed for the duration of their stay.

‘Did you sleep alright?’ Molly asked Caleb a few streets down from his house, ‘on the train, I mean.’

‘Yeah, was alright. No one snored, this time. Did you really plan your ambush on me in advance and warned everybody else to stay away from me?’

‘What? No, of course not,’ Molly’s eyes widened.

Caleb cleared his throat, ‘Curious, that message in the group chat must have been about something else, then.’

Molly had the decency to blush a little. He tripped over nothing, coughed and slipped his hand into Caleb’s, almost as if the cough had been meant to cover the wandering hand. Caleb pretended not to notice, anyway, and they continued onwards, towards the house and, eventually, up the stairs to Molly’s flat. It was only when Molly needed to unlock his door that he let go of Caleb’s hand.

‘In you go, everyone,’ Molly opened the door and waited for everybody to file in, ‘Caleb, will you drop off the backpack in the bedroom? Your shoulders must hurt from carrying it around all morning.’

‘It’s okay,’ Caleb rested his hand on Molly’s arm for a moment before stepping over the threshold, ‘thank you for putting us up again.’

He did leave his backpack in the bedroom, neatly placed behind the door before re-joining his friends in the living room. Nott and Yasha sat perched on the sofa, determined to defend their position there whilst Beau tried to shove Nott off it. Caleb could see a flash of teeth as Nott snarled a little.

‘Nott, please, we’ve been here for less than five minutes,’ he sat down on the sofa corner, ‘we won’t need to decide where everyone sleeps right now. The sofa has space for more people to sit and eat, anyway. Or don’t you want breakfast anymore?’

Nott calmed down momentarily and settled down next to him, eyes still flicking between Beau and Yasha but she let Caleb soothe her a little. He caught Fjord looking at him with an amused look and shot back with a grin as he rubbed circles into the back of his best friend’s neck.

‘Will she start purring?’ Molly came in and made his way through the room into the adjacent kitchen, presumably to prepare some breakfast.

‘I’ll start purring up your arse, in a moment,’ Nott grunted out between clenched teeth.

‘Whatever that means,’ Molly sing-songed, already clattering with plates.

‘Are you okay now?’ Caleb turned to Nott with a serious look, ‘no annoying Beau or Molly? I want to ask whether I can help in any way.’

‘Sure, sure,’ Nott cocked her head, ‘Jester, can we draw something?’

‘Sure!’

Caleb got up from the sofa and, with a last pointing finger directed at her before crossing the room and disappearing into the kitchen. Molly leaned against the counter, watching a pan heat up on the stove. There were dishes already stacked on the counter and some things out of the fridge sat on a tray beside them. As he entered the kitchen, Molly looked away from the pan for a moment and gave him a small smile; he held out a hand for him to join him at the stove, taking Caleb’s hand again to pull him in.

‘How many eggs do you think I would have to fry for everybody out there?’

Caleb went through his memory to recall past indulgences, ‘None for Cad, that much I know; probably a couple for Beau and Yasha, Fjord will take one, probably Jester as well, Nott is a bottomless pit and I’d rather see you fed before your show tonight.’

Molly sighed, gave him stern look over his shoulder and shrugged, ‘I’ll just make scrambled eggs and everybody can take some out of the pan.’

‘Might be a good idea,’ Caleb nodded, ‘can I take the first things over?’

‘Oh you shouldn’t-‘

‘Hey Caleb, is there coffee?’ Jester shouted from the living room, interrupting Molly who threw his hands up.

‘Yes, Jester, there is coffee in my kitchen,’ he hollered in answer with a wink in Caleb’s direction, ‘I’m making some for Caleb and myself, would you like some, too?’

Caleb supressed a chuckle and shook his head but took the hint and filled the kettle with water, ‘You know I could cook this way faster, right?’

‘No need for magic here, a good home-cooked breakfast will always be superior to something done with a magical shortcut,’ Molly tapped him on the nose, ‘where would you add love to the food with a spell, hm?’

‘I cannot believe you sometimes,’ Caleb shook his head, ‘I’ll just start with the plates.’

Molly stuck his tongue out at him. He pretended not to see it but the smile on his face stretched his cheeks as he set the table for everybody, ignoring the curious looks his friends gave him.

His example, however, got them to join the preparations and within minutes, the table was set and he was back in the kitchen with Molly, a cup of coffee in hand, watching the sizzling pan. Everybody else was in the living room, sitting around the table, discussing their plans for their stay. Molly had his show in the evening but any other days were open to their decisions since he had taken a few days off to make time for them.

‘Well, the lake is certainly one thing we could do. It’s a beautiful hike this time of year, a lovely daytrip, not much more than a walk and it’s certainly a sight to behold,’ he could hear Molly explain, ‘we should definitely do that on a nice day.’

‘What is the weather going to be like, anyway?’ Jester chipped in.

‘Bit rainy tomorrow, nicer after that,’ Fjord said a moment later, checking his phone, ‘Nott, you wanted to see the breweries, didn’t you?’

‘They do tastings there, of course I want to!’

In the kitchen, Caleb faceplamed.

The _Fletching & Moondrop Club_ was a little while away from Molly’s flat. Molly himself had to leave in the afternoon for last rehearsals and preparations, leaving the keys with the group who wanted to go into town for a little while before getting ready themselves. Caleb sat on the sofa, ready to go, waiting for Jester who was looking for something on the bottom of her bag.

Once she had found it, she skipped out of the building. All of them had different things in mind when asked what they wanted to do. Jester wanted to go shopping, insisting on dragging the other girls away with her. Nott was the easiest to convince with the promise of something shiny.

Caduceus had spotted a promising shop on the way to Molly’s flat he wanted to return to. He still tried to advertise his family’s tea business to shop owners wherever he went, despite having left the family home. Fjord agreed to go with him, without anything on his mind he was looking for himself, he shrugged and followed Caduceus back down the street.

‘Where will you be going?’ Nott asked with a look back to Caleb, realising he would be on his own, ‘will you be alright?’

‘Don’t worry,’ he patted her shoulder, ‘I’ll find a bookshop.’

‘Of course you will,’ Beau rolled her eyes, ‘should we pick you up or will you remember in your own time?’

‘I won’t forget,’ Caleb answered, a little heatedly, ‘it’s Molly’s performance, after all.’

‘Yeah, you wouldn’t forget about Molly’s performance,’ Jester grinned, showing her fangs in glee.

‘Have fun at the bookshop, Caleb,’ Yasha dragged her away, in the opposite direction of where Fjord and Caduceus rounded a corner.

Caleb sighed and set off as well. Trostenwald was hardly big enough to get lost in the city centre. Soon enough, he found a tiny bookshop full of nooks and crannies which he entered. He nodded at the half-elf behind the counter and made his way to the deepest corner, furthest away from the entrance. There was an upholstered armchair in green velvet that he sat down in with a couple of books he pulled out of the shelves after a quick scan of the shop. With the books in his lap and a cushy armchair to rest against, he was quickly lost in his new reading material.

He checked his watch every now and then, mindful of the fact that he was the one with Molly’s spare keys in his pockets and that his friends would not get back into the flat without him. Once he thought it time to return to allow Jester all the time she needed to get ready for an evening out, he re-shelved the books carefully with a precision and carefulness only a librarian possessed when handling books, returned to the counter, nodded a thanks to the half-elf after paying for the books he had chosen to purchase, and left the bookstore.

The sun was close to setting, it hung heavy and low above the rooftops like a ripe fruit as he turned back towards where Molly’s flat was. He walked down the street briskly, making up for lost time at the bookstore. Beau would have his head, if he arrived after them.

He was lucky enough to already unlock the door when the rest of the group arrived at the house. Jester carried an array of shopping bags, skipping towards him with a broad smile on her lips.

‘We found so many things,’ she exclaimed, ‘oh, we have so much to choose from!’

‘Are we ready to go out, then?’ Beau shouldered her way past Caleb, ‘Calling dibs on the bathroom!’

She disappeared faster than Jester could breathe a word of protest. Caleb sighed, took his coat off in the hallway and took out the books he had secured underneath it. Nott stopped next to him, clutching a pastel yellow paper bag in her hands.

‘Are those new books?’

‘What?’

‘New books? Why, you didn’t bring enough already?’ She glanced at the covers, ‘ _The King of the Dark_? _Scoundrel’s Duel_? _Cloaked Lust_ \- what are you thinking, Caleb, did you lose your mind?’

‘What is it?’ Fjord passed them in the hallway, ‘oh, you got new books? Found something cool, then?’

Caleb could pinpoint the moment he got a peek at the titles. Fjord blushed under his green skin, he stuttered and fumbled with his coat before brushing past.

‘It’s not for me,’ Caleb sighed, ‘I just had an idea.’

‘What sort of idea?’ Nott blinked up at him, her eyes big as saucers, ‘will you read that to Molly?’

‘Gods, no,’ Caleb felt a heated blush crawl up his neck, ‘of course not, why would I?’

‘But you want to. You want to be in a position where you could read that to him.’

‘Nott, you don’t know what you’re talking about-‘

‘I don’t know what I’m talking about? Jester would borrow that book and read it from cover to cover, and read it to Fjord, too,’ Nott cocked her head, ‘she would get him that way. She can get him any time, anyway, if she wanted to.’

Caleb left the hallway without another word and went into the bedroom. He stored the new books in his backpack and grabbed his suitcase from the living room. Fjord was in the middle of changing his shirt, Caduceus sat on the sofa cross legged. He had already changed, now wearing a carefully embroidered shirt that shimmered in the evening sunlight falling into the room through the huge windows. Nott and Yasha could be heard in the kitchen and Jester leaned in the door, outright staring at Fjord. Caleb left again, as fast as possible, and retreated to Molly’s bedroom.

It was colourful, to say the least, just as colourful as its inhabitant. There were tapestries hanging from the walls in all colours of the rainbow, some of them had silver and gold threads worked into them that reflected the light in the room. The ruby-coloured silk bedspread was of similar luxury and the bed drowned in pillows and cushions. Molly liked his comfort.

The room was just too much for Caleb’s taste but it was Molly’s, assorted clutter and paraphernalia on every surface, frippery in the windows and at the scent of incense sticks hanging in the air. Caleb opened his suitcase quickly to get changed into what Nott had forced him to take for their visit to the club. It was nothing special but he rarely wore it which made it extraordinary in his friends’ eyes but to him it was just a pair of black trousers that fit a little too tight - as he had told Nott numerous times - and a fresh shirt that had been a mispurchase and hung off his shoulders unless covered by a coat. She had been adamant about him bringing the clothes along, going on about some of them needed to look respectable.

_BookBoy: I look ridiculous. Surely your club doesn’t insist on the dress code, right?_

_MT: depends_

_MT: what are you wearing now_

_MT: let me judge you_

Caleb considered his options, sighed and stepped in front of Molly’s full-length mirror. He snapped a quick photo and sent it to Molly before having the opportunity to second-guess what he had done. Anxiety washed over him and he dropped his phone on the bed behind him.

Then, it buzzed softly and he jumped.

_MT: my room suits you_

_MT: what do you mean you look amazing_

_MT: good enough to eat_

_BookBoy: Stop it. You should be getting ready, shouldn’t you?_

_MT: you distracted me you had no right_

_MT: i cant concentrate_

_MT: caleb you are killing me_

Caleb decided to ignore the heat blooming across his face and stuffed his things back into his suitcase before returning to his friends. Nott beamed at him. She wore a beautiful yellow dress, seams hemmed with lace, and was currently busy trying to sit still as Jester braided her hair with flowers. Jester herself was clad in something pink that accented her skin.

She looked up from where her fingers were busy with Nott’s hair and glanced over at him. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw almost hit the floor as she tried to formulate words.

‘I knew I had good taste but I didn’t know you would turn out to be such a snack, after all the fight you put up when we looked at what you should bring,’ she grinned at him, ‘take a good look, Nott! Your best friend is going to break hearts tonight!’

‘It’s silly,‘ Caleb complained, ‘the trousers are too tight and the shirt wide enough for Fjord to fit in here with me. I look ridiculous.’

‘You look dashing,’ Fjord came into the room and rested a hand on his shoulder, ‘and you look ready to enjoy yourself.’

They gathered in the hallway. Again, Caleb took the keys into his possession, making sure to lock after everybody had left the flat. He followed them into the streets of Trostenwald and they found their way towards the _Fletching & Moondrop_. The club was known beyond the borders of the city, a beacon of night-time entertainment and good taste in a town that had little more to offer. Bright lights on the outside proclaimed the evenings programme and highlight, drawing in tourists and locals alike. Last Jester had updated them on her research of the website, actual trips to Trostenwald were arranged only to experience the _Fletching & Moondrop_ and its very own atmosphere.

Jester skipped ahead of the group, whistling a melody Caleb could not place. She seemed in good enough spirits to twirl Nott as well who complained about it a little quieter than usual. Something about going to a club made her happier than usual and Caleb could not push away the nagging voice in the back of his head that whispered about her mother having a similar job to Molly. It was something he thought of more often than he wanted to admit to himself.

They had met the Ruby of the Sea when they visited Nicodranas for the break, travelling for two days but making it there on time to see Jester’s mother perform. Caleb knew about the implications of her occupation and as much as he wanted his mind to shut up and be less of a prude, he could not stop himself wondering how much of the aspects linked to her job could be found in Molly’s, too.

Talking about their jobs had taken them a while, Molly could not understand how books were supposed to be interesting and Caleb’s mind had pictured something he was rather uncomfortable with after reading the term ‘night-time entertainer’ on his laptop screen. It had taken courage and many questions more to get a vague impression of how Molly earned his money. Going to see him perform that first time had been accompanied by a mix of dread and curiosity. It pained Caleb to admit but it had been a relief to find out that Molly merely sang on stage for the pleasure of the lonely souls in the audience.

This evening ahead of them promised to be rather exciting now, that he knew what awaited him. As the club came into sight, the night’s highlight shone down at them in purple light, announcing, ‘THE AMETHYST sings ballads of tragic woe and heated passions.’ Caleb found himself slow down a little behind the group. Reading Molly’s stage name spread over the entire front of the building was intimidating enough. Knowing that he would see him perform again, hear him sing in a dark room where the only colours seemed to be maroon and ruby, purple and black, all adorned with gold that flittered in the light provided by some stage hands more capable of certain magic spells and abilities. The curtains, carpets and chair covers were all made of heavy velvet and brocade, truly, the best one available north of Nicodranas. It was a sight to behold and even Caleb who preferred his worn, ragged coat to anything Jester might deem fit to go out in, could not discard the comfort the club exuded.

‘Are you okay there, Caleb?’ Beau fell into step next to him, ‘you’re falling behind a little.’

‘Just needed a moment to breathe,’ he tried to smile at her but only received a furrowed brow in response, ‘I’m still not fond of entering a dark room with people who I don’t know anything about. This certainly isn’t my idea of a fun night out.’

‘Your idea of a fun night out is curling up with a book whilst everybody else is out,’ Beau elbowed him, ‘admit it, you are nervous about seeing Molly perform again.’

‘Hardly,’ Caleb tried to pull his coat tighter only to remember that he did not wear one, ‘it’s the eyes boring into the back of your neck that make me squeamish.’

The noise Beau made reminded him of a snort but when he turned to look at her she had schooled her face in neutrality. He continued down the road, eventually catching up with Yasha and Caduceus who quietly conversed about topics he did not need to concentrate on.

Before they could enter the queue in front of the building, a voice called out to them. Caleb recognised Ornna, one of Molly’s colleagues. She came towards them, waving and smiling, before embracing Yasha in a hug that spoke of past meetings and some kind of familiarity. Next to him, Beau gritted her teeth in what he thought was supposed to be a smile. Fjord gave her a look, reminding her to try and be a little less prickly than she tended to be around people.

‘We are all so excited you guys could make it,’ Ornna moved past greetings, ‘Molly, too, he’s practically bounced around all afternoon. He asked me to take you inside and give you some good seats. Said something about not wanting you to miss the show, good old Molly. Come, come, let’s get you all seated!’

They followed her past the cordon and some potential guests, some of which complained as their group was led past the people still waiting to be let in. Ornna took a few sharp turns along the narrow corridor, past flickering lamps on the walls, through a heavy curtain that kept wind and drafts outside and the heavy, heady scent of incense, sandalwood and a flowery undertone that Caleb could not identify, even with the vast archives of his mind at hand. It was warmer in the main room of the club than it been outside, Caleb began to think that his billowing but thin shirt might have been a good call, after all.

‘Over here,’ Ornna waved at one of the larger table directly in front of the stage, ‘as I said, Molly wants you to have the best view.’

She let them pass her with a smile, squeezing Caleb’s shoulder for a moment before disappearing through another curtain. As they settled into their seats, the first other visitors began to file in.

The _Fletching & Moondrop_ prided itself in its reputation as a thoroughly respectable establishment, providing entertainment and distraction with passion and sensual thrills. Every single one of the performers lived and breathed their trade, passion and drive to please the audience, overwhelming every onlooker, no matter how bad-tempered and ill-favoured they had been before.

‘Living a fairy tale,’ Molly had called it with dreamy eyes glazed over and Caleb could understand it, sitting in a soft, cushy chair at a small table on spindly legs with his friends piled into seats around him.

Molly was not going to be on stage until later in the evening and Caleb leaned back, letting Fjord order a round for all of them. Maybe, getting a little buzzed would help with the nerves he felt on Molly’s behalf, despite knowing that his friend did not suffer any of these predicaments himself.

As it turned out, he was still able to enjoy the first few acts and shows, put on by the people Molly had introduced them to. He watched as they played music, showed their acrobatic skill and performed tricks on stage. Finally, Gustav Fletching himself stepped out through the folds of the curtain, bowed as polite applause welcomed him and waited in the middle of the stage for the excitement to die down again.

‘Friends,’ he began, ‘It is with the utmost pleasure that we have welcomed you in our humble halls tonight. I trust you had food and drink aplenty to steel yourselves for what you cannot steel yourself or. Out of nothing, the Amethyst rises, a spark of colour and a ray of light on dark days and when darker thoughts invade your minds. Please, friends, shy not away from him as he brings tales from love lost to uncertainty, the pleasure of receiving a love deserved and the jolly carelessness of young lovers. Applaud him, wash him in attention, and let yourselves be made willing to drop your coin freely. _Fletching & Moondrop_ proudly presents our very own Amethyst!’

Caleb joined the applause rising as a single beam of light hit the curtain behind the stage. A drum began to play a low, carefully increasing rhythm, almost like palpitations quickening in excitement. Other instruments joined as well, picking up the rhythm, crafting a melody that rippled from the walls, rather than a visible place in the room.

The curtain opened, got pulled to the side and there was Molly, with the back to the audience, shoulders hidden under a long, red coat, embroidered with sparkly stones and glittering threads, making up symbols of elven origin. Caleb could only decipher a few of them before Molly began to move.

He started to sing first, warm, hypnotising voice snaking its way into their ears, cradling their heads as if with warm hands, stroking a thumb down their cheeks before moving on, leaving them wanting with a few notes already. Caleb tried to listen to the lyrics and Gustav had not overpromised, it turned out to be a song about young lovers trying and failing to find a space to live out their passions. It was overdramatic and fit Molly perfectly. Caleb held onto his glass with both hands, curling them around it tightly, so tight he could see his knuckles turning white.

Molly’s voice turned sultrier, making it impossible to ignore, forced everybody to listen to it closely, making sure to have them all under his spell before he turned around in a slow, teasing half-twist, looking back over his shoulder into the audience.

Now, Caleb had expected him to wear the coat, tied at the waist, dipping low to his naval, chest on display. He had seen Molly wear a costume like that when they first came to Trostenwald. He had prepared himself to expect a costume like that, it seemed much like Molly to wear something similar.

Instead, he felt the air being knocked out of his lungs as he gasped, trying to comprehend the sheer sight Molly was on stage, still singing with his head tipped back in passion, eyes closed as one hand came up to glide up his throat, extending into the air. The coat seemed soft and flowing enough to move on its own accord, as he leaned back, it slipped off the shoulder turned towards the audience and revealed the wrapped top beneath. Pearly white shimmering strips of cloth, wrapped diagonally over his shoulders and chest, hid his pectorals under shifting folds, leading around his ribs to his back where they came together seamlessly, leaving his midriff exposed. Shrugging off the coat with the grace of an elf, Molly turned fully around and strutted a few steps forward, controlling the stage in its entirety.

Caleb’s throat felt very dry all of a sudden. No matter what he had imagined Molly’s costume to be like, it had not been anywhere close to what he wore as he began to sway his hips in time with the slow melody. As if the top did not direct enough eyes to the softly dipping cleavage of his pectorals, it also left his belly bare, save for the golden chains worked into the cloth that dangled over his glittering purple skin. Maybe it was his eyes playing tricks on him in the dim light but he could have sworn Molly had contoured and painted his corded muscles more than the last time.

He wore long pants, and Caleb thanked a deity he did not believe in for it, mentally. Unfortunately for him, the long pants still seemed to make it worse, somehow. They were of a sheer crimson cloth and hugged his hips low enough to tease where he had worked glitter into his skin. The trouser legs billowed around his thighs and got tighter around his shins, showing off the lean form of his legs as he came further to the front on his bare feet, edging closer, a lot like Frumpkin when he prowled around the room, trying to get closer to him, ready to pounce.

Caleb tried to catch Nott or Yasha’s eye, halfway convinced he would come up with an excuse just in time to sneak off and hide in a dark, cold corner to cool down before worse could happen. Then, Molly stopped, only a few feet from the edge of the stage. His eyes were bright enough to burn in the low light, the music stopped and silence fell, even the lights died down. It was quiet enough to hear a single pin drop, to understand the rhythm and message in a solitary breath, emitted into the void. In the silence, no one dared to move, trying not to spook the lean figure so clearly visible as a shadow against the softly lighted backdrop.

There was no music, no beat, no instrument to accompany Molly when he began to sing again. His warm, husky voice filled the entire room without effort, lulling every single person present in a false sense of security, telling them no one could come close to them whilst he sang. His voice was all he needed to coax them all into a trance. When he moved again, it was with deliberate, slow swings of his hips that kept them focussed on him as his voice told the tale of an unlucky romance, doomed to be lived out in mere lustful encounters, rather than true love’s embrace. Molly himself seemed to advertise lust itself in his sinful twirls on stage, hips moving to the melody he created with his voice and nothing else.

As he sang of passion, lust and heated, intimate togetherness, he came even closer to the edge, leaning forward and dipping in the knees whilst staring, eyes more intense than before, so it seemed. Caleb found himself eye to eye with him, red eyes boring into his, and then there was a hand following the line of the cloth wrapped around Molly’s chest, slowly grazing the skin underneath. He could see the goose bumps forming under the touch of his nails, saw the flickering in the deep eyes, heard the slight hitch in his voice and smelled the heady note Molly was constantly surrounded by. It got to his head, for a moment, he was no longer sure where he was and what he was there to do.

Then, he remembered. He sat in the front row of the _Fletching & Moondrop_, dandified and with the greater part of his clavicles on display for anyone to see. He sat at an arm’s length away from Molly who still sang, voice a tantalising, slow moan that had everybody’s eyes glued to his lips. The attention of a whole room of patrons was on him and yet, Molly seemed to only have eyes for Caleb.

He managed to pull himself out of the trancelike condition for a moment, long enough to listen to the words Molly sang, ‘And we meet in the light and once night falls, our rhythm changes. You know the truth so well, by the way it feels.’

There was a hand on his shoulder, moving over the shirt, pushing it aside until his shoulder was exposed, caressing the skin underneath it with a soft squeeze. Caleb felt his cheeks heat up as Molly slipped off the stage and right into his lap, arms coming up around his body, tail snaking around his ankle, and head resting on his shoulder. He was still singing, voice unwavering and Caleb realised that the tune had changed again. It was a slow love song, describing an affair, full of passion and unrequited love, a lover mourning something they could not have, all the while addicted to what shallow contact they could get out of their love with excuses, allowing themselves to be used and taken at the other’s will.

Caleb was no longer sure whether he was breathing. He wanted to run, shove Molly off his lap and bolt but it was Molly and he did not have the heart to do it. What exactly his heart wanted in that moment was a riddle to him, anyway.

Another panicked glance to the side informed him that all of his other friends actually seemed to have fun seeing Molly and him in this position. Nott waved some money around that was most likely not her own and was going to end up in places money usually would not be, Jester clapped excitedly and even Beau and Caduceus showed good signs of raised spirits. For the moment, he could not rely on his friends to get him out of any situation.

Molly let his hand glide down Caleb’s shirt, following the line of buttons lining his chest. His hand slipped deeper, caught his belt and attention. He looked up and met Molly’s eyes, deep red and mischievous. He had traced them with golden eyeliner that curled into a wing and seemed to make his eyes bigger and as he stared into Caleb’s eyes, he seemed to drink in something Caleb was not sure he wanted Molly to discover. Then, he winked at him, brought his hand back up to his head and caressed his cheek for a moment. The fingers on his skin felt warm, Molly’s smile was back to being radiant and when he pushed himself back, off Caleb’s lap, his hand lingered even after he was back on stage, still singing.

Nott screamed something and threw the money at Molly who bowed in her direction as he finished the song in the middle of the stage. He ended on a soft note, spreading his arms towards the audience, an endearing smile on his lips.

More money found its way onto the stage, as well as a few flowers that Molly picked up and gathered in his arms. Caleb realised that he had worn clips in his hair to keep it from falling into his face, the needles were decorated with roses that glittered in the light when he moved his head. He smiled and bowed again, blowing kisses into the room in a good-bye. Cheers, applause and whistles filled the air as Molly calmly collected whatever he deemed fit off the stage, now almost coyly rolling his tail, gathering his light coat and flicking it over his shoulder with a last look back before disappearing behind the curtain, swinging his hips tantalisingly slow.

The curtains closed behind him and Gustav Fletching reappeared on stage to announce the next performer. Caleb watched as, at the same time, a flock of people, men, women, humans, elves, a gnome, three tieflings and a genasi ran for the backstage entrance where Desmond Moondrop, with all the patience he could muster, stood and told them they would have to wait, if they wanted a favour from the Amethyst.

‘Caleb?’ Nott’s voice got through to him eventually, her hand resting on his upper arm, ‘you look a bit distant there, are you still with us?’

‘Ja, yes, it’s fine,’ he shrugged off the uneasy feeling that had made his palms feel clammy, ‘I just - I think I need some fresh air. It’s very full in here. Give my best to Molly. If he comes back out, there are so many who want to see him.’

‘The man must be a very good lay for all these people to try and get into his dressing room,’ someone said behind him as Caleb passed a voluminous tiefling who smirked at him, looking down his nose, ‘you want the Amethyst, too?’

‘No,’ Caleb pushed past, ‘I just want to go. Enjoy your evening, sir.’

His friends yelled something after him but Caleb was already in the street. He felt too warm, his cheeks burned and could not get away from the _Fletching & Moondrop_ fast enough. His ears still rang, filled with Molly’s sultry voice and the sound of feet, rushing to get to Molly, taking up his time and bed.

‘You have gotten attached,’ he scolded himself, ‘you have let yourself grow attached and where has it gotten you to?’

He stalked through the nightly Trostenwald, past one or two other clubs, he could hear the loud music pour into the street as he shoved his fists into the pockets of his coat and almost began to run. He knew the shortest way back to Molly’s flat where he could dig into the tea Caduceus had brought and settle into a corner with one of his new books.

His mind was still going in circles when he reached the house, shoved the key into the lock that he still had, and ran up the stairs. The flat was dark and quiet with nothing to be heard but the ticking of Molly’s fluorescent clock on that wall.

He did not switch on the light and instead, made his light into the kitchen and put on the kettle. His search of Caduceus’ bag was fruitful, he made himself a cup of tea that smelled of rich fruits and the bitterness of something Caleb did not know but felt like he needed it. With the biggest cup he could find in Molly’s cupboard in hands, he made his way over to the bedroom where strings of fair lights had switched on via the timer attached to them.

He took his backpack from where he had left it behind the door and settled on Molly’s bed. Surrounded by his smell, he figured, it would be easier to work through the anxiety that held onto his heart. It was not that he had not enjoyed hearing Molly sing, his voice was beautiful and warm, like a hug that welcomed any lonely soul in an embrace to ground them. No wonder so many lonely souls sought out Molly’s dressing room for a moment or two. No wonder Caleb felt drawn to him.

He took the first book, _The King of the Dark_ , and began to read it. It was the tragic love story of a king who tried to save his beloved but failed, resulting in a curse taking hold of the land and the king’s heart until true love broke the curse in a gripping battle against evil forces that wanted to keep them apart. Maybe, he had imagined himself reading it to Molly, they had finished quite a few books between the two of them, mostly via telephone, some in person, and he had found out that Molly soaked up books and stories like a sponge, always wanting more. He had been insatiable, almost, pleading with Caleb to read one more chapter, just one more, and maybe another hour because he was tired, he always was and his voice made it better? And Caleb had read to him, books about daring adventurers, magical daredevils, romantic lovers and unlucky bastards, he had read another chapter and more, until Molly’s sleepy voice sighed into his ear and made him shudder, until there was a Thank you, smacking lips and deep breaths. Most of these books made it into his podcast sooner or later, too, where he just talked about the way they made him feel.

He knew he had got too close. Molly lived a different life, he was light and colours, attention always on him when he sang as much as when he made pancakes for his friends. His smile was contagious and made him tingle. Thinking about the way he wrapped his arms around him whenever he got the chance made Caleb shudder. Smelling Molly’s scent on the pillows he had curled up in made him want to cry.

Running away from the _Fletching & Moondrop_ had hurt him just about as much as staying would have had. Of course, Molly had admirers and favoured patrons, he had heard Beau and Jester talk about it once. Staying, waiting for Molly to come out of his dressing room, eventually, swarmed with people who wanted to touch him – Caleb had not found it in himself to bear the thought.

His friends would understand.

The door to the flat opened when he was halfway through _The King of the Dark_ , Caleb set the book aside, one finger between the pages as a marker. Careful steps in the hallway as a coat was put on the rack, then in the living room.

‘Hey, you still awake?’ Molly leaned in the door, arms crossed over his chest with a wide smile.

He was back in every day clothes now, a wide, comfortable woollen jumper with sleeves pulled down over his hands. There was no sign of glitter on his face when he stepped into the soft light in the bedroom.

‘I have to say, seeing you in my bed is just about the most alluring thing I have ever seen,’ Molly stopped a couple of steps away from the bed and cocked his head a little.

‘You’re back already?’ Caleb sat up straighter against the headboard, ‘I thought you would be gone all night.’

‘The others decided to head to another club, I didn’t really feel like it, would rather spend some time with you,’ Molly finally sat down at the foot of the bed and pulled his feet up, ‘are you reading anything interesting?’

Caleb motioned weakly to the books sitting next to him, ‘I got a few new ones today, do you want me to read something to you?’

‘If you don’t mind. It’s rather late and I tire out so quickly after a performance. Usually, I’d just curl up with a cup of tea and call you but tonight, I’ve got the real deal here with me,’ Molly leaned back onto the mattress until his hair tickled Caleb’s feet, ‘all these people don’t seem to understand that a performer is just that. They don’t know me the way you do, Caleb, they never will but somehow, they assume they can get something from me that I don’t want to give to just anyone. It sucks but I love being on stage too much to do anything else. Tonight was different, though. Better.’

‘Yeah? How?’ Caleb waited for Molly to crawl up next to him, rest his head on his legs and stretch, looking like Frumpkin for a moment.

‘You were there. It gets so much easier to sing for someone you know and care about,’ Molly nuzzled his hip.

Caleb blushed but hid it behind the second of his new books, _Scoundrel’s Duel_. He let his fingers tangle in Molly’s hair, cleared his throat and snuck a look at his friend.

He was met with eyes red as blood and fire, looking up at him as if they were searching for something in his face, ‘Caleb, I need you to know just how happy I am to have you here this week. Not just because you deserve a break from work, I am far too selfish for that. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable earlier. It felt like a good idea at the time, you know? Singing just for you to get those worry lines out of your face. You read to me so much, I feel I keep you up most of the time and I wanted to give something back to you. I don’t have much more than a song so I wanted to make it special, you know?’

Caleb stroked his head, fingers tangled in his hair, smile on his lips as he bent down to press a kiss to Molly’s forehead, ‘It was special, Mollymauk. Everything about you is special, you are a lot more than just a voice. Please don’t think like you need to return a favour to me, I read to me because I enjoy it. I enjoy your company, as demanded you are.’

‘They see me perform, see my costumes and hear my songs,’ Molly whispered, eyes half-closed under Caleb’s fingers, ‘they see the Amethyst and think of me as a conquest. Well, I refuse to be just that. If anyone commands my time, it’s you. You left early and I didn’t want to know you alone tonight.’

Caleb felt his heart beat pick up. He opened the book and began to read the first paragraphs, head still spinning but calmed a little, convinced again that Molly was not being handed from one pair of grubby hands to another, that he was far away from leering eyes and predatory thoughts. He was with him, curled up in the warmth of his own bed, head resting on Caleb’s thigh and hands resting at his hip as his eyes closed, his exhausted expression melting away as Caleb read the first chapter of another adventure book he had bought with Molly in mind.

It gave him some pleasure to know that, whilst he still could not have Molly in the way he felt he got dangerously close to want him, Molly still preferred his company to the many admiring eyes at the club. The feeling warmed him from within, for a moment, bestowed a passionate warmth to his voice as he read.

Caleb was not aware of the true face of the biting emotion he had felt earlier on the evening, was not aware of its green monstrosity. Or maybe, he knew but refused to let jealousy of a part of Molly’s life reign over what he felt in that moment with Molly pressing his face into his thigh and lap, listening to him read until he drifted off, into a deep sleep that made his face soft and made him smile.

Caleb decided that he did not need oaths of love or Molly’s kiss to show his friend what he meant to him. Eventually, he told himself, he would manage to overcome the awkwardness it had meant for him to see Molly the same way as all these people at the club: an object of desire, rather than the friend he was there to support.

Under no circumstance, he reminded himself, could he see Molly as such. It would make him not one jota better than the lecherous people at the club and he knew that Molly deserved better than that from his friend.

Molly made a small sound, almost like a cat purring, burrowed deep in his lap. Caleb looked at him with a smile he could not control, it split his mouth and cast a bright expression on his face.

Molly deserved better than him.

**Author's Note:**

> Say Hello on my [Critical Role blog](https://calebs-coat-collar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
